Esperando por ti
by Cassandra Fenimoe
Summary: Otra traducción, ShainaSeiya


_Hola de nuevo - aquí está otra de mis traducciones. Es un Shaina/Seiya, one-shot, del mismo autor que el anterior fic de S/S. Lo que esté en cursivas es texto mío, negritas notas del autor pero traducidas por mí._

_Autor original: Sea Aquila Rachel_

_Título original: Always Been Waiting._

**Rachel: OK, he estado pensando en cómo hacer otro Seiya Shaina fic y resultó esto. Por cierto ésta es una canción de FF8 no puedo recordar quien la canta... Fay creo que es su nombre. Bien, el nombre de esta canción es _Eyes On Me_**

_Whenever sang my song on this stage_

_On my own_

_Whenever said my words_

_Wishing they would be heard_

Seiya corrió a través del bosque deseando nunca haber visto lo que vio.

_FlashBack_

"_¿Saori?" Seiya caminó por el jardín buscando a Saori, cuando finalmente la encontró estaba con Shiryu... se estaban besando... Seiya lucía aturdido y antes que se diera cuenta Saori lo miro._

"_¿Seiya...?" pero era demasiado tarde Seiya corrió_

_Fin del FlashBack_

Entonces sin ver, chocó con alguien, esa persona lo abrazo fuertemente y Seiya se sintió dichoso, se durmió, cansado...

Shaina miro al ángel que había caído en sus brazos, se quitó su máscara y se sentó recostando a Seiya en su regazo.

"Seiya" Susurró Shaina, como si susurrara a su amante.

_I saw you smiling at me_

_Was it real or just my fantasy_

_You'd always be there at a corner_

_Of this tiny, little bar_

_My last night here for you_

_Same old songs just once more_

Shaina se preguntó que pudo haber vuelto a su querido Seiya así. Él siempre era el chico-con-suerte-más-feliz-del-mundo.

_My last night here with you, maybe yes_

_Maybe no_

_I kind of liked it your way_

_How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

_But did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you_

Shaina tarareó una canción Japonesa¿cómo se llamaba? Eyes on you o algo así. Seiya entonces despertó. Sintió los rastros de las lágrimas en sus ojos, se levantó y las limpió con rapidez, no quería que alguien las viera, ni Shaina u otra persona.

_Darling so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never doubt_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly, but true_

_If frown is shown then, I will know_

_That you are no dreamer_

_So let me come to you_

_Close as I wanna be_

Seiya fijó su vista en la máscara de Shaina, sorprendido porque no la tenía puesta. Subió la vista al rostro de Shaina.

_Qué hermosos ojos esmeraldas_

Shaina se dio cuenta de ello y se sonrojó un poco pero notó una pequeña lágrima que Seiya había olvidado limpiar. Preguntó

"Seiya¿por qué estabas llorando?" Seiya se dio la vuelta.

"No es nada..." Comenzó a sentirse furioso mientras recordaba a Saori y Shiryu. Su tantas veces llamado mejor amigo era un hipócrita.

"Seiya… puedes decirme, no le diré a nadie" A Shaina no le gustaba ver a Seiya así, él siempre lucía fuerte y seguro.

_Close enough for me_

_To feel your heart beating fast_

_They say there are some whispers_

_How I love your peaceful eyes on me_

_Did you ever know_

_I had mine on you?_

_Darling so share with me_

_Your love if you have enough_

_The tears if your holding back_

_Or pain if that's what it is_

"Encontré a Shiryu y Saori… juntos" Shaina asintió condescendiente. Sabía que Seiya amaba a Saori pero conocía de estas cosas y si no actuaba pronto sería muy tarde...

_How can I let you know_

_I'm more than the dress and the voice_

_Just reach me out then, and you'll know_

_That you are not dreaming_

"Shain-" Seiya no pudo terminar la frase porque Shaina lo besó. Fue tan apasionado que casi no lo creía. Shaina se separó, sus ojos resplandecían de amor.

"Seiya, t-te amo…" Seiya se conmovió por esto, sabía acerca de la regla de la máscara pero creía que ella no pudo ni podía matarlo porque él era más fuerte que ella; si hubiera sabido que era en realidad porque ella lo amaba, hubiera correspondido a ese sentimiento desde hace mucho tiempo...

"Shaina, yo también te amo" Los ojos de la amazona brillaban de júbilo, abrazó a Seiya.

"Siempre te amaré, Seiya"

_So darling there you are, with that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt, as if you're never doubt_

_Shall I be the one for you, who pinches you softly_

_But sure_

_If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer…_

_Je nn viene lo usual si quieren lean el original y si la traducción no les gustó pues manden un review o un mail a mi correo. Todos los derechos (y chuecos XD) de traducción reservados. Saludos_


End file.
